Life of a Priest, Life of a Monk
by Hades' Heart
Summary: Kevin/Carlie. Carlie realizes that Kevin is the only person she has in her life. She will find herself strangely attracted to him during their adventures. Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

This is a revised version of the 1st chapter. Actually, this is more of a prologue than anything else. Don't expect much until you get to the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
As a Mega crawler hit Carlie, she fell backwards hitting her head onto a tree stump... hard. "Oww!" She screamed. At this point, Carlie was covered in blood, some of it hers, the other belonging to the creatures of the forest. As Carlie lay there the Mega Crawler was getting ready to hit her one last time. This could've very well been the end. She knew it. Her friends weren't with her anymore. It's not like Duran or Lise could save her at the moment. Not even Kevin.  
  
'Kevin? Where are you?' She asked herself. Out of all of her friends, Kevin was the one she missed the most. He went through the same pain as she did. He was the only one who understood her at the time. The others didn't understand why Carlie use to cry so much at night. But Kevin was always there to comfort her.  
  
The Crawler charged at Carlie, as she braced herself. But it suddenly stops in its tracks as it hears a ferocious, even terrifying, howl. 'Huh?' Carlie thought to herself, too weak to actually speak the word.  
  
Out of the tall bushes, Kevin and Karl appear and tear the monster to shreds. The battle itself was too quick for Carlie to have really saw. It looked more like a lightning flash ripping the thing in half. "Carlie! You okay?" the half-beast asked concerned for his fallen friend. He took out some Royal Honey and fed it to her.  
  
As Carlie at some, she felt instantly revitalized, her wounds clearing up, restoring her energy. "Yum! Thanks" Carlie said, now recovered from her lying form. "Why are you in the fairy forest?" Carlie asked curiously. She couldn't help but feel like her wish was instantly answered.  
  
"Kevin and Karl must travel before becoming monk. We travel for many days. Why you here?" Kevin asked, as usual, making a few grammar mistakes.  
  
"I came to see mama and papa" Carlie said, still a little depressed thinking about how her loved ones are all dead. First her parents, then Heath, and earlier on that year, her grandfather died of old age. The only one she's got now is . . . Kevin? She never really thought of it until now. But Kevin was the only one she had now, her other friends are all busying themselves with other things. Duran with fighting, Angela with practicing magic, Hawk with stealing and Lise with running her country.  
  
"Sorry. You go back to temple now?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Can we come too? Kevin need to visit temple anyway"  
  
"Really? Sure you can come!"  
  
"Thank you" With this, they head off, to an area where Flammie can get them.  
  
Next chapter will have more of an active romance, and more of the plot will be revealed. Just think of this as a prologue. 


	2. A Monk`s Quest

This chapter has been revised as well, enjoy!  
  
When Carlie played with Flammie's drum, as usual, Flammie appeared. Karl was terrified. It was really funny watching him claw on to the dragon's back. Flammie, however, didn't even feel it. "Why do you need to visit the temple anyway?"  
  
"Beastmen no like monks, too passive. I want to know how I can officially become one"  
  
"But the temple is only for priests"  
  
"I'm hoping they'll have answers" he said as they landed in the Holy City of Wendel.  
  
"We're here" Carlie said happily. "Last one to the temple is a smelly egg" Carlie said, still proving that she's a child. Kevin ran after her with Karl behind him. Out of the six heroes, those two were the ones that always acted like kids. It seems strange to Carlie because when Kevin and her were together, he acted like a little kid. But when he was with the others, he acted like a mature adult, but with a bad vocabulary. Though, on the battlefield, he was a ruthless monster. He and Duran were the strongest ones among them, but Duran had a sword, while Kevin fought with his bare hands and feet.  
  
Kevin got there first because he was the fastest, when he got there, some of the priests started shaking in there boots remembering what the beastmen were able to do. "No fair!" Carlie complained.  
  
They went inside of the temple "Where priest of light?" Kevin asked. Not quite remembering his way around.  
  
"Grandpa's dead." Carlie said morbidly.  
  
Kevin was a little stunned so it took him a minute before saying "Sorry".  
  
"It's okay, some other priest runs place now"  
  
"I need answers."  
  
"Then ask him," Carlie said pointing to the new Priest of Light. The priest was certainly younger than the old priest but didn't have as much of an aura of wisdom as the old one did. This priest looked slightly arrogant even. "Go on, ask." Carlie said pushing Kevin in front of her.  
  
"May the goddess of Mana bless you." The priest said. This seemed to almost be a one-line saying, as if he didn't mean it or care. "Oh boy! Another one. You might as well ask me your question"  
  
"Kevin want to become monk but don't know how"  
  
"Becoming a monk is very simple, all you have to do is spend 20 years of your life learning the ways of Mana here in this temple." He said, somewhat sarcastically. "However, your hands are too stained with blood, beastmen are never monks because they are to ruthless and impulsive. You need to go to every city and kingdom, and ask to be forgiven because of what your people did"  
  
"What!? How do I do that!"  
  
"Well normally, in your case, becoming a monk can take maybe 30 to 40 years. However, I'm sure you can get by the monsters without a problem considering your heritage. May the Goddess bless you" The priest said. Kevin understood this as a sign to leave. He knew that becoming a monk wouldn't be easy. Carlie felt very sorry for Kevin, she knew about what kind of discrimination he'll have to suffer.  
  
As Kevin was leaving the temple, Carlie ran after him. "Wait!"  
  
Kevin paused in his steps, "What?"  
  
"Can Carlie come too?"  
  
"No. You stay here at the temple. It's better if I go alone"  
  
"Well, Carlie coming anyway whether you like it or not!" Carlie pouted.  
  
Carlie's anger seemed to amuse Kevin to a certain degree. She was very unthreatening. "Okay, you can come"  
  
"Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Carlie repeated hugging her best friend. The only friend she has left. The only person she has left. She knew that Kevin was about to go through a lot, but she wanted to be with him supporting him every step of the way.  
  
  
  
Sorry, I continued this without anyone reviewing it. But I needed to at least get this chapter out. Anyway, this time, please review it. Even if you didn't like it. Criticize it for all I care. As long as it's constructive criticism. 


	3. Jad's Memories

They decided that Jad would be the best place to go first. But this would be one of the toughest place to ask for forgiveness, considering that the beastmen have openly expressed their cruelty there.  
  
"Kevin, do you have to ask for everyone's fowgiveness of just the bosses?" Carlie asked.  
  
"I don't care. I'm going to ask everyone" Carlie looked around and saw a lot of people out and about, moving here and there. There were a lot of people living here.  
  
"This is gonna take a long time" Carlie complained.  
  
"Weren't you the one who insisted on coming?"  
  
"Yup! Not changing my mind either!"  
  
"Come on, we are going to see the mayor"  
  
"Why? I thought you were going to ask everyone"  
  
"I'm going to ask the mayor to get everyone at one place so I can apologize"  
  
"What if . . ."  
  
"No more! We're going to see the mayor now!" With this said they walked to the palace, but as they walked, everyone were throwing mean stares at Kevin. Or at least it seemed that way to him. They entered the place where Carlie and Kevin rescued the mayor some time ago when Beastmen occupied the city.  
  
"Ahh!" The mayor screamed in cowardice since the memories of the beastmen still haunt him. Of course it took some time before the mayor remembered who they were. "Oh, you two are the ones who saved me from those horrid beasts! It's good to see you two again! What can I do you for?"  
  
"uh... I would appreciate it if you could gather all the townsfolk to one place because I have something I need to say to ALL of them" Kevin said.  
  
"You want to stop everyone what they are doing so they can hear what you have to say? Out of the question!"  
  
"Please? We really need this! Could you plese do it to repay us for rescuing you" Carlie begged.  
  
"Oh fine!" The mayor caved in. Though it seems that he gathered the entire town up pretty quickly. And it was one big crowd! "Here you are. You say whatever it is you have to say"  
  
"Thank you sir" Carlie said. Kevin walked in front of the crowd so that he could talk to everyone. He seemed very nervous. Some of the people in the crowd starting grumbling.  
  
"Hello, the reason why I'm up here today is . . . well . . . to say I'm sorry and to seek the forgiveness of all you . . . for my heritage as a beastman" This didn't seem to please the crowd at all.  
  
"Never!" Yelled out one of the townsfolk.  
  
"Your kind killed my son!" Yelled another.  
  
"You beat my grandfather to death!"  
  
"Burn in hell BEAST!"  
  
"Please, none of these things are my fault. I never killed a human" Kevin pleaded.  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! All beastmen are eviland you are no exception"  
  
"Aren't you the beastmen prince?"  
  
"I was" Kevin replied.  
  
"Then you could have done something to stop your kind! You just stood around and did nothing!"  
  
"Please listen to me! None of things are my fault! And if I'm wrong and they are my fault then please forgive me!" Kevin said.  
  
"Your kind tried to invade a holy city! Your all evil!"  
  
"That's not true! Kevin is very nice! He saved the Holy City!" Carlie said in his defence.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"She's the grandaughter of the former priest of Light so show some respect!" The mayor said in their defence.  
  
Everyone seemed to stop yelling as they all basically thought to themselves 'Who is this guy to deserve the respect of both the mayor and someone in lineage with the Preiest of Light?' 'Maybe he's not that bad'  
  
"So do you forgive him?" Carlie asked.  
  
"Yeah" The crowd moaned as if they didn't want to admit.  
  
"Then you can all go home!" The mayor shouted.  
  
"Thank you for your help Carlie" Kevin said.  
  
"No problem!" She said slapping him in the back "That's what friends are for"  
  
"Then you are a great friend"  
  
Well . . . I hope you enjoyed it. I really do. If anyone's complaining because there isn't any romance yet, don't worry, it will start soon enough. Same reviewing policy as in chapter two. 


	4. The Elven Lands

Very, VERY, sorry if anyone was disappointed by the last chapter, and if it seemed rushed. Hopefully this one will be more enjoyable for you.  
  
Several months have passed since Kevin got forgiveness from Jad. Though this time, he went to every single person, and individually apologised to him or her. He did not enjoy the forgiveness from Jad, because it was somewhat forced upon them. Thankfully, the people outside of Jad were much more forgiving. Of course, they never had to suffer to the beastmen like Jad had too.  
  
"Where are we going next?" Carlie asked while riding Flammie.  
  
"I want to go to the elven lands now"  
  
"Well that should be easy, everyone there are friends"  
  
"You don't understand, hundreds years ago, wars were all around. The beastmen went to the elven lands and slaughtered many elves"  
  
Carlie sighed, "Do the beastmen ever do anything nice?" she said sarcastically.  
  
To Kevin's surprise, most of the elves were rather quick to forgiving him. They regarded, him saving the world, enough to redeem himself. However, there was one elf, who didn't forgive as easily.  
  
"I will never forgive what you have done to my people, beast"  
  
"But grandpa, please—" Carlie said, to her elven grandparent.  
  
"Stay out of this Carlie" her Grandfather scolded.  
  
"Wasn't saving the world enough for redemption?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Saving the world? Why would I care, your kind destroyed our world!"  
  
Even though Kevin knew the answer perfectly well, he asked, "How did my 'kind' destroy your world?"  
  
"Elves live a long time, and I remember the beastmen coming into our lands, and slaughtering the majority of innocents. I remember the horrible screams, though I was just a lad then"  
  
"How did 'I' destroy your world?" Kevin asked.  
  
"You ask to be forgiven because of your heritage, not because of what you did!"  
  
"Grandpa! That was a long time ago, the beastmen are probably very sorry now," Carlie said in Kevin's defence again.  
  
"Kevin, unless you have something else to say, leave my home"  
  
Kevin remained silent for a few moments, shook his head, "I-I'm sorry" he said, with sadness in his voice. He turned around and ran out.  
  
"Kevin wait!" Carlie yelled.  
  
"Carlie, I need to talk to you--" Her grandfather started.  
  
Carlie, turned around to face him, "Why did you treat him so badly you meanie!?" she said furiously.  
  
"Carlie, you have to understand that--"  
  
"He's not like the other beastmen! He's nice! When I was hurt, he helped me to an Inn! When I was about to die in the forest, he saved my life! Why can't you see that he's nice!? Why can't you forgive him like the others!?" She yelled, tears pouring out of her eyes.  
  
"Carlie, you're too naïve. One day, you'll se that--" Carlie turned towards the door and ran out after Kevin "Carlie wait!" He yelled in vain.  
  
Carlie found Kevin and Karl at her parents grave "I'm so sorry about what my grandfather said" Carlie said running up beside Kevin, who was sitting down in front of the graves.  
  
"It's alright" Kevin said "I will just stay here until he does forgive me. It's what I have to do"  
  
There was a long quiet before Carlie asked "What were you doing out here?"  
  
"Asking for forgiveness"  
  
"From who?" Carlie said looking around. Kevin pointed at the two graves in front of him. "Why are you asking for forgiveness from my parents?" she said.  
  
"For every blood drop you bleed, for every tear you shed, for every blow that hit your body, when we were saving the world"  
  
"Thank you!" She said hugging him.  
  
One of the elves came out of the shadows "Carlie, you grandfather wishes to see you and Kevin" he said.  
  
"Tell him I won't see him!" She said angrily.  
  
"Then I will" Kevin said. "Carlie, there should be no reason to say no to seeing someone"  
  
"Well, me and grandpa…got into a fight"  
  
"Well then you should see him to say you're sorry"  
  
"But I-I … you're right"  
  
"Ahem! This way please" the elf said. They were led back to Carlie's grandfather's house.  
  
"Kevin, I must say, I'm sorry. Carlie is right, you are most certainly not like the beastmen that attacked these lands several hundred years ago. I was prejudging you of welled up hate inside. You are truly good at heart, and, I grant you forgiveness"  
  
"Thank you sir" Kevin said  
  
"I'm sorry that I yelled at you grandpa" then, she ran up besides him and said "Thank you grandpa"  
  
Yay, finished another chapter, and again, horribly sorry if the last chapter seemed rushed. 


	5. Childish Dreams

HELLO EVERYONE! Been a long time hasn't it? Well, I was struck by the disease called 'writers block' but now I'm cured. Smiles everyone! I also did some editing on chapter 1 & 2 for neatness' sake. Well, as usual, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and the one to come shortly after! :) Enjoy!  
  
**********************  
  
"Kevin? Kevin what's wrong?" Carlie asked, kneeling right next to Kevin's lying figure. He was laying in a small pool of blood, leaking at his side. He was whimpering, ever so quietly, in pain. Carlie sat there watching the life from Kevin's very own eyes. slowly being drained away on the eerie, cold granite floor.  
  
A crying Carlie, got up, trying to cast healing spell after healing spell, but no effect. 'What good is it? Being a priestess. but not being able to heal'. She was crying hysterically. At this point Kevin was coughing up blood. The colour of the blood was particularly disturbing. black. Carlie knew this meant that his death was imminent. "Carlie." Kevin barely managed to utter.  
  
"Kevin." she sobbed, "Please. please don't leave." She cried. Both of them were leaking. Only one was leaking blood, the other, tears from her soul. She couldn't lose another person she cared so deeply about. "I can't let you go. it's not fair, *sob*"  
  
The whimpering. slowly stopped, as Kevin slowly closed his eyes, right before he wiped some tears from Carlie's flushed face with his furry fingers. He was dead. Carlie knew it, she couldn't stop crying. Her parents. her grandfather on her father's side. Heath. Oh she remembered how Heath had to go. and now Kevin. She was officially, utterly alone.  
  
Then, as if on cue, a horrible, cackling laugh that was ever so familiar to Carlie rang through her mind. It was the Death Jester. Out of pure fury, she spun around and faced him, grasping her mace with all her rage and might, gritting her teeth while still giving up tears. Only now, instead of them being of sadness, they were tears of rage. "Looks like your pathetic pet is dead" He said, laughing the whole time. She raised her mace and rushed straight at the laughing fool.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!" She screamed, only to find darkness greeting her. She could hardly notice Kevin there, by her side, looking curiously at her.  
  
"Um. bad dream?" he asked. Carlie realised that she was hardly wearing anything, tucked in a nice bed with a cold sweat across her brow, breathing heavily, still crying a little. They were still in an inn in the elven lands.  
  
'It was just a dream?' Carlie thought to herself. She looked at Kevin who was by her side, wiping the tears away with his furry finger just like in her dream, looking increasingly concerned by the second. "S-s-sorry" She sobbed, planning to give a full apology for waking him up.  
  
"It's alright," he hushed, "It was just a bad dream" he said, trying his very best to comfort her. Kevin was not very good at this. The beastmen's attitude toward crying was. well, normally intolerant. Of course, Kevin wasn't like other beastmen, he was more compassionate than his kin, more caring and sweeter as well.  
  
"T-thank you" she sobbed again. She looked at Kevin again, a bit calmer than before. She couldn't help but blush when she noticed that Kevin wasn't wearing a shirt. Not that it made much of a difference with all the fur. She knew the other guys didn't normally wear clothes when they slept, nor did the girls for that matter. Kevin must've put some pants on before he came to comfort her. 'Why am I thinking about this?' she asked herself. She was blushing even more furiously now than before, knowing that priestesses weren't exactly supposed to be thinking about these things. It was a good thing the beastman couldn't see her blush, due to the darkness, there wasn't even the slightest candle-light. Elves tended to have enhanced senses compared to humans.  
  
"Go to sleep now. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Kevin said. The dream world was slowly catching up to Carlie again, whether it was because of the comforting things Kevin said, or because of all the energy she spent crying, she didn't know. But Carlie's grasp on reality soon slipped as she was taken away by sleep again.  
  
*****************************  
  
Carlie's eyes slowly opened as sunlight beamed through the room. Her second time resting was a lot more peaceful than her first. She couldn't understand what would've prompted that dream. She didn't know whether to interpret it as a sign, or an omen, or a feeling, or a fear, or. This was silly. There was such a thing as over-analysing a dream. She noticed that Kevin was still by her bed, though not quite awake. It was sweet of him to do. By him was Karl, in a sleep state as well.  
  
As much as Kevin and Carlie were friends, and everything they've been through together, she couldn't let him see her completely naked. She changed into her regular outfit as quickly and as quietly as possible. Then, she crawled back onto the bed. Before she did anything else, she looked out peaceful Kevin and Karl looked in their sleep, admiring it for a moment.  
  
"WAKE UP!!! IT'S MORNING NOW!!!" She yelled as loudly as possible jumping up and down on the bed. Both of the two, formerly, sleeping figures jumped up in complete shock by their rude awakening.  
  
Carlie was laughing non-stop, but still jumping up and down in complete childish joy, jumping from bed to bed while shouting "Wheee!!"  
  
After Kevin got control of himself again, he was able to say in mild frustration "Did you HAVE to do that!?" Karl was so frightened that you could hear his claws scamper across the wooden floor, running outside, getting through all obstacles.  
  
"Yup-yup!" she shouted gleefully in reply, this time jumping up and down on Kevin's former bed in the middle of the room.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked evilly. Just like that, he grabbed a pillow and chucked straight at the jumping half-elf. The pillow knocked her right off the bed and onto the floor. But no sooner did she retaliate by throwing it back. An all-out pillow fight had been started.  
  
**********************  
  
"So where are we headed today?" Carlie asked.  
  
Kevin, who was now wearing a shirt, didn't reply for a while. "We're going back to Wendel."  
  
"We are? Did we already do everyone?"  
  
"Almost." He muttered very silently to himself. Kevin wasn't satisfied with a forced apology from Jad. He had to go back there. But he had to do this alone. The only thing that kept him from being lynched on the spot was his relation with Carlie and the mayor. He had to apologise to each, individual person, even though it could very well be the forfeit of his own life. He knew Carlie would try to stop him if he did this. He didn't have the heart to her though.  
  
**********************  
  
Yes, it's short. I know. You don't need to point it out for me, I'm not blind. I'll throw out the next chapter sometime in the near future. Please, don't forget to review! ^_^ 


End file.
